1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of product display windows, more particularly of products intended for sale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a store front comprises a transparent display window allowing passers-by to see all or some of the products on sale. However, outside opening hours, products cannot be purchased. Store opening times are of the order of 6 to 12 hours per day depending on the national customs and the type of product traded. There remains a dead time of 12 to 18 hours per day which considerably increases the fixed hourly cost of the store. Stores that are open 24 hours a day suffer from difficulties of recruitment and of staff loyalty, very high staff costs, particularly at night and on Sundays and holidays, and frequent administrative interdictions.
Furthermore, certain places such as stations or airports are sometimes fitted with drinks or candy vending machines. These vending machines suffer from a not very attractive presentation of the products and a daunting operating mode for people who are not very used to this type of apparatus, for example old people, the absolute and relative number of which is growing sharply in most countries.